


Loss

by thisisthefamilybusiness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Child Loss, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Abortion, Graphic Depictions of Miscarriage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Will, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Survivor Guilt, everything is just awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are going to be fine, Will," Hannibal reassures gently, as he settles the warm flannel blanket over Will's shoulders. "I promise you." His fingers linger underneath the soft underside of his jaw soothingly.<br/>The omega sucks in a deep breath and tries to reign in his hysteric tears. "I can't, I can't, I can't lose another, Hannibal." His voice cracks on a sob.</p><p>(Fill for the following prompt  on HannibalKink: "Basically, Hannibal breeding Will enthusiastically and then causing miscarriage without Will's knowledge. Will mourning and feeling like a failure and generally losing his mind as a result.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Loss 失去](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938012) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> I tagged this as non-con even though the sex (which is implied/discussed, not outright described) is theoretically consensual because Will can't really consent, since he doesn't know what Hannibal's plans are and he has been manipulated. 
> 
> This has languished in my drafts for ages because I wasn't really comfortable with it and felt like it was a bit OOC, but then I just decided to go for it.

"You are going to be fine, Will," Hannibal reassures gently, as he settles the warm flannel blanket over Will's shoulders. "I promise you." His fingers linger underneath the soft underside of his jaw soothingly.

The omega sucks in a deep breath and tries to reign in his hysteric tears. "I can't, I can't, I can't lose another, Hannibal." His voice cracks on a sob.

Hannibal presses a kiss to his forehead, but he doesn't say another word.

* * *

The first miscarriage had, in some ways, been the easiest for Will to cope with. It had been difficult, of course, but the obstetrician had assured both Hannibal and Will that it wasn't uncommon for perfectly healthy, fertile omegas to miscarry spontaneously, and that it wouldn't have any true impact on his ability to have a healthy, full-term pregnancy in the future. Will had been optimistic, then, and after a few months of mourning, he was nearly back to normal.

The second miscarriage had been harder. Will had been further along, at eighteen weeks rather than just eight. He'd asked to keep the remains of the pregnancy tissue, then, and Hannibal had obliged him by having the ashes put into an urn at the memorial gardens. When Will felt his next heat encroaching, he'd come to Hannibal, eyes wide and on his knees in perfect supplication to his alpha, and asked if they could still try a third time, though odds did not seem in their favour. Archaic as the gesture was, Hannibal had been pleased to see Will so desperate to appease him.

The third time nearly destroyed Will. It was an earlier miscarriage again, at nine weeks. The obstetrician had been far less reassuring then, and finally diagnosed Will as infertile, and that trying for pregnancy in the future would, more than likely, only result in more of the same heartbreak. It was in their best interests not to try again.

But that hadn't kept Will from begging and pleading for Hannibal during his following heat, aching to be pregnant, just as every time before. He'd rolled his hips and whined, wanting, needing. Hannibal had, of course, given a token protest, reminded Will of the warnings and risks, but heat had taken over Will's instincts, and who was Hannibal to refuse that?

But now the loss of this pregnancy threatened to crush Will, who had finally begun to express hope that maybe this time would be different.

* * *

Will's hand tightens around Hannibal's and he squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering through the contraction.

"Why can't I have a baby, Hannibal?" He's delirious with the pain medication, Hannibal knows; cognisant Will would never allow his mate to hear him like this. "I just want to have our baby."

Hannibal brushes his lips against the back of Will's hand silently.

(Because I won't let you.)

Another contraction passes and Will presses the side of his face into the stiff hospital pillow, his whimpers of pain finally dissolving into tears and harsh sobs.

"I just want to have a baby, Hannibal. Why can't I? Why?"

(Because children are messy and loud, rude and uncouth and utterly untameable, a noisy and messy disturbance, and you would refuse to pass their primary care over to anyone else to keep them away until they had learned proper manners.)

(Because you are at your most lovely when you are so dependent on me, as you are like this.)

* * *

Will kisses the top of the baby's head and smiles even as another sob wracks through his chest, holding his son close. "He's so small. So perfect." He brushes a fingertip down the baby's tiny hand.

Hannibal resists the urge to sigh. Frankly, he saw nothing that notable about the stillborn omega boy in Will's arms. He was on the small and slightly underdeveloped side, even for being four weeks premature, weighing barely over five pounds. Unremarkable.

"I want to name him," Will says quietly. "Joshua. I want to name him Joshua. Josh, for short."

It seems ridiculous to give a stillborn a full name, let alone a nickname, but Hannibal nods his agreement. "A good, strong name." He leans in from his chair at Will's bedside and presses a kiss to the crown of the baby's head. "It will serve him well."

* * *

"I was so careful, Hannibal." Will's voice was harsh with tears. He ran a hand over the back of the rocking chair and looked around at all the half-finished projects in the forever-incomplete nursery. "I was so careful. I tried so hard, I did everything. I followed every rule, I gave up caffeine and alcohol and I quit my job and I went on bedrest. I did everything." His voice cracks on the last 'everything' and he tightens his grip on the rocking chair. "I wanted it so badly, Hannibal."

Hannibal gently curls his arms around Will's waist and kisses the back of his ear. "I know, beloved. I know." (I was the one who slipped the crushed pills into everything you ate, after all.)

"I wanted to bring our baby home. I wanted it so badly. I felt our baby move, Hannibal, I felt him moving and kicking and hiccupping and―and... And then he died. He died. Inside me. I tried so hard. I wanted him so much."

Hannibal spins Will around, cupping his jaw in his hands. "It is fine, Will."

Will whimpers pathetically, a soft broken sound in the back of his throat. "I want to give you a family. That's what omegas are supposed to do. Give you a family."

"Will," Hannibal says softly, "you are my family. You matter the most to me." He strokes his thumb over Will's cheekbone. "If you cannot give me children, I do not need children. You are enough family for me." Hannibal is sure to punctuate it with a gentle smile and a kiss to his mate's forehead.

Will finally breaks down into sobs and buries his face into Hannibal's shoulder.

* * *

Will sleeps restlessly and wakes often in the night in the aftermath of this latest miscarriage.

Hannibal frequently finds him sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, his hands on his belly like he was still pregnant, with the blanket they had used to swaddle the stillborn on his lap.

Tonight, however, Hannibal can smell the oncoming heat on Will, a particular fevered sweetness. It won't be long before he's begging Hannibal to breed him again, to just please try one more time.

Hannibal wonders how long he will enjoy the sight of his mate heavy with his cubs before it must be brought to its inevitable end this time, if he will end it quickly or if he will let Will carry for a longer while. For as little as he cares for children, Hannibal does love the evidence of his prowess, his own virility that pregnancy brings out in Will.

Hannibal kisses Will on the temple quietly. "Maybe this time, Will," he murmurs, drawing his hands down to cover his mate's. "Maybe this time will be different."

**Author's Note:**

> [the full prompt here on the kinkmeme](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3166.html?thread=6241374) || [my tumblr here](http://officialclaricestarling.tumblr.com)


End file.
